


Pray you catch me

by Laylu



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: Multi, Peaky Blinders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylu/pseuds/Laylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommys conversation with grace as she dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey look at me grace, look at me. That's it right there keep those beautiful blue eyes open okay, I need you to stay with me. Tom-tommy I...... I can't breathe. I know baby just hold on a little longer okay, an ambulance is coming. Hey remember when we took Charles to that park up by the lake, remember how scared you got when I took him out to the water you said " tommy if he drowns I will drown you next". You were just being a mother though. Charles needs you, I need you, I need you. Thomas shel...... Shelby needs me, aaaaaaahh uggghhh. Oh shit, oh shit grace, Polly where is that fucking ambulance she bleeding out of her mouth. Thomas that's usually not a good sign maybe you should put her down the ambulance is coming soon. Im not fucking putting her on the floor Polly. No no no n..... Don't put me down tom. I'm not baby, I'm not letting go never. I'm going to be okay right. Of course your grace Shelby your tougher than half the men in my family. Plus if your my wife you can make it through anything. Ow don't make me laugh.......tommy tell Charles that. No don't don't, don't you fucking dare. Thomas you and I both know it's to to..... Late. This can't be it, we are not finished were supposed grow old. This can't be how it ends. I love you tommy I always have and I always will your my Thomas. How bout you sing to me while I wait. Okay what do you want to hear. Bleak midwinter. Okay.............................. Polly it's been 5 minutes where the hell are they. I don't know Thomas a man out front said he called and they were coming. Poll look at me.... They have to get here. I know Thomas I know. I love you grace, with my life. Grace? Grace? Open your eyes, GRACE. I'm here. Okay stay with me. It's beautiful tommy. What? What is grace? The sky, the bird, trees it's all beautiful..........Hey hey hey grace baby open your eyes. It's not time yet come oooon open yours GRACE. Jesus tommy I....she's.......gone. Oh god, oh god, no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO baby. I love you so much, I love you so much, I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Polly where is he where are they? An ambulance already came Ada they took her. Where is tommy? Over there we tried to get him to come inside he won't move, he can't move. You should go over there Ada maybe he will listen to you. Okay pol.

Tommy, tommy! The car is ready for you when your ready to leave. Did anyone check on Charles Ada? Yes esme, Mary said he was fine, fast asleep. Good, that's good. Tommy I'm so sorry. Me to Ada me to. Tom you should come inside. She is gone Ada, she's gone and I......and I don't know what to fucking do. I promised her. Tommy she is in a better place now. Don't, don't give me that shit Ada. She is supposed to be here with me, by my side not on some fucking cloud. Tommy fate is a crazy thing, we never know if will live another day, so we have to cherish each moment we are given with the ones we love. Sometimes God puts people in our lives to teach us something about the world or ourselves. I believe grace was put in your life, to show you the kind of man you really are, and the kind of man you so desperately want to be. Whether you see it or not tom. That's the problem Ada.... I....I don't know who I am without her. (Tommy throughs up). Oh tom, here use my handkerchief. POLLY HELP. Were gonna get you home tom. Come on Thomas lets go home. No pol take me to the garrison, I ........ I can't go home right now. But tommy charl........... Please Polly just take me to the garrison. Okay, okay. ARTHUR PULL THE CAR AROUND, HURRY UP!!

 

I'm unconscious, yet I can hear the voices around me. I can't see, I can't open my fucking eyes. I try to get up, but a sharp pain shoots to my left shoulder. Mother fucker that hurts. The voices get louder. Tommy? Know one answers. Where am I?why am I moving so much. The voices get a little clearer to hear. " where were when this happened"? "I told you I was watching her liked you asked sir! " well obviously not good enough, I told you because of who she is married to she is a constant threat DID I NOT"? " yes sir". "Oh well it's to late now, we will get her her the best medical attention possible, we will let her recuperate back to her old self, then when she can comprehend what comes out of your mouth you will tell her, that mr. Churchill himself needs her on this next mission. This is not how I wanted us to break the news to her that she won't see her husband or child for quite some time". What? Who are these people? What mission? I don't know what's going on I just want to get home!


End file.
